The beginning
by raikoukage
Summary: hi guys.this is my 1st bugs bunny fanfic so pls be nice 2 me.this is only the intro,the real story will start at the next chapter.rated K  cuz idk what it means. :
1. Chapter 1

**The first meeting**

Hi is my first(and hopefully not last) bugs bunny fan you enjoy!(Oh yeah,I forgot to say that I do not own these characters,I just own my ideas and don't flame me!)

Introduction:

Characters:

Looney tunes:

Bugs Bunny:The world's favourite cartoon carrots and Lola's has a carrot in his pocket to munch saying:"Eh,what's up,doc?"

Lola Bunny:Blonde headed,basketball loving,tomboyish and has a crush on Bugs to be called doll(male bunnies beware) hates girly outfits,instead likes sports outfits and lives with her family at San two older brothers who are practically chuck Norris on steroids.

Daffy Duck:Once a successful cartoon star,he was beaten to the "World's favourite cartoon" title by is an idiot,but can sometimes give good duck's boyfriend throughout the story(but has a few flings).

Melissa duck:Daffy's girlfriend.A blonde haired duck who does not take no for an answer(boys beware).Is friends with Bugs and Lola as well as the other looney tunes. Careful of when to talk so that Bugs and Lola don't end up arguing with her.

OC:

Nabhan(myself):Possesses a vocabulary of over 10,000 words(not counting swears).Hopes to become successful tae kwon do expert knows how to build guns and other weapons with everyday materials and knows how to survive in jungles for long periods of a crush on Maziah but does not have the guts to admit it.(Although she figured it out herself after a while.)Knows how to treat wounded.(A member of the Red Crescent Movement)

Sharifah Nur Aiman:Friends with Iqmal,Maziah and Nabhan and knows how to win an argument without using physical combat(although she knows jujitsu).Strong-willed(like Maziah) and kind-hearted,and will always help people in need,even if she needs help herself sometimes.

Iqmal Azlan:Friends with Nabhan,Maziah and Sharifah,he always knows how to solve even the toughest problems using his mind and made a pact with Nabhan to defend the other OC'S IF he taught him (Nabhan) how to win an argument without fighting and how to solve problems without destroying everything in his way.

Maziah:A quiet girl who has no interest in being in a relationship(the source of nabhan's joy being maziah,the source of nabhan's sorrow being the fact she does not want to be his girlfriend).Friends with Sharifah,Iqmal and Nabhan and her knowledge of healing comes in very handy at times(especially when bugs gets drunk and crashes his Enzo every month).She and the other OC'S left their country to go study at UCLA(After failing to get Harvard) in an apartment block with Sharifah.(Nabhan and Iqmal stay at another block)

Whew!Sorry for the long real story will start in the next chapter you there!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**The meeting**

**Response to review:**

Thanks for the advice Unsatisfied Reader. The truth is that my computer has a problem with it so it might change the text to my story, I hope this will satisfy you.

Looney Lola Bunny 37:I hope you like my actual story thanks for the review,it lightened my spirits a bit.

Hey guys this is my first Bugs Bunny fanfic so please be nice and enjoy.I am writing in a third person point of view.

Nabhan looked around the airport."Wow.I'm finally in the U.S."He said to saw his friends at Lunch Box café."I guess I should tell them it's time to go to our university."He then walks over to them.

"Hey guys,it's time to go see where we will be at for the rest of our long stay here in the U.S.".He said to them.

They nodded in though Nabhan was not the oldest,they still respected him,a little then then walked out of Burbank Bob Hope airport and hailed a taxi.

"To UCLA my good man."Iqmal said.

The taxi driver then drove off to on the way to UCLA,the gang which consisted of four malay students named Sharifah,Maziah,Iqmal and Nabhan, looked at the sights along the way.

Later that day.

"Thanks for the ride."Iqmal said to the taxi driver as he gave him the taxi fare.

"So here we are. UCLA."Maziah stated.

"Yup." Sharifah replied."The place where our lives will change."She added.

"You mean considering we are only 12 years old?" Nabhan said.

"Well,that too."Sharifah replied."What I meant was that when we get out of this place,hopefully,we will have diplomas and we might not be able to see each other again." Sharifah said.

"How the heck did we even get accepted here at the age of 12?"Maziah asked.

"Long story short,I pulled a few strings,got us all scholarships,bribed a few people and got us here."Nabhan replied.

"Yeah,but let's not think about that right now."Iqmal said. Sharifah nodded.

They looked around the campus,staring at the trophies in Football and other sports and activities.

"Hey guys,time to go to our dorms." Nabhan said.

The others quickly remembered where they were and rushed off to their dorms.

"Goodnight guys."Nabhan said as he walked into his dorm that he will be sharing with Iqmal as the girls entered theirs.

The next day.

"Rise and shine sleepy-head!"Iqmal said, startling Nabhan.

"So are you going to explore the place or are you going to be totally uncharacteristic and stay at the dorm and study?"Iqmal continued.

"Explore,DUH!" Nabhan said to Iqmal,rather harshly since Iqmal had woken him up at 7:00 a.m.

"Then see and the girls are gonna study."Iqmal said.

Nabhan then got dressed and stepped outside.

"Good thing I decided to put on a sweater." Nabhan said as a cold breeze blew past him.

As Nabhan walked down the street,he decided,"Hey,since I'm here,why not I go check Hollywood?".

Then he hailed a taxi.

"To Hollywood boulevard please."He said to the taxi driver.

The taxi driver then sped off.

At Hollywood boulevard .

"So this is what it looks like here."Nabhan said,a slight trace of awe in his voice.

He was standing in front of the famous Grauman's Chinese Theatre on the Hollywood Walk Of Fame.

Nabhan stared at each name on the Walk Of Fame,studying and remembering each one.

He stopped at Bugs Bunny's star.

"Wow,Bugs Bunny,"Nabhan said to himself."One of ten cartoon characters to get a star on the Walk Of Fame."

"So you know him?"A stranger asked.

"Wow,I must have been talking quite loudly."Nabhan said in his mind.

"No,I don't know him,"Nabhan replied."Well,not personally,anyway."

Nabhan looked person who was talking to him was wearing a longcoat,a hat and a pair of sunglasses.

Who could the mysterious person be?Could it be Bugs Bunny?Or is it Michael Jackson?Find out in the next chapter.

(And a million times sorry for not including Bugs and Lola in this chapter,had a problem trying to remember again guys.)


End file.
